


a hidden romance <3

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, dan lovse lucy, gay is bad, hets 4 the win, mwah, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan Howell is straight. Why does every body think he is gay?!!!! Lucy Hale is straight. SHe loves Dan ❤️. Warning: kissing.
Relationships: Phil Lester/Other(s), dan howell/lucy hale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	a hidden romance <3

"Good morning Dan" phil says. He is looking on his phone. On his phone is a picture of him and Dan kissing. It is photo shopped because of their "phans". 

"It is not the morning, it is 2pm phil" Dan is sitting down. He knows that phil and him are not Dating. Because he is not gay and phil is not gay. Dan eats cereal for breakfast because he is not hungry he wants to cry. He is sad. He just wants his crush, Lucy, to like him back!!!!!!! but his crazy fans won't leave him alone. he and phil are not gay!!! Phil is dating others. phil and others are in love. 

Dan nevr wanted to date phil but phil never wanted to date dan either. he checks his phone lucy is caling

"Hi Dan ❤️" Lucy says/ he feels himself start smiling alredy. A blush creeps onto his face. "What" phil says. "why are you happapy"

"i just wanted to know if you...... wanted to be my grilfriend????!?!?!!" lucy yells with excitement. dan yells back "AWOOOOO"

phil is so mad because they are sreaming so loudly.

"what the FRIEAK" he yells. they are all yelling and it is so loud, the police show up!!!!!

"hi im with the police" says a voice. phil is so excited. OTHERS IS HERE!!!! phil is in love with others

"i'm phil, you are my grilfriend" phil says to the police woman. "oh okay" says that police women and then they are all screaming

the end ❤️


End file.
